


On My Mind

by janiejanine



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Keys have always been my go-to band for Shepard and Kaidan, so, in honor of Kaidan appreciation week, I threw together a thing. One of my favorite bands + my OTP just seemed like a perfect match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Mind

     

**On My Mind**

A Shenko + The Black Keys Fanmix

([listen](https://playmoss.com/en/janiemcpants/playlist/on-my-mind))

**01\. Howlin’ for You**

_I must admit I can’t explain_  
_Any of these thoughts racing through my brain_  
_It’s true  
_ _That baby, I’m howling for you_

**02\. Keep Me**

_Hold that second_  
_Hold the time_  
_Hold that picture in your mind_  
_Hold the smoke_  
_Hold the fire  
_ _Hold all that you desire_

**03\. Heavy Soul**

_Just my color, just my kind_  
_Got a heavy soul next to mine_  
_Heart’s on fire, get no sleep  
_ _Drive all night, no relief_

**04\. Little Black Submarines**

_You know me, I had plans_  
_But they just disappeared  
_ _To the back of my mind_

**05\. I Cry Alone**

_My girl, my girl had a hold on me_  
_One day, one day I let her go  
_ _It hurt, it hurt so, you’ll never know_

**06\. Mind Eraser**

_Seen me stack up my woes_  
_Into a wall, around a rose_  
_'Round the rose, and now she knows_  
_Oh, it hurts so_  
_I can’t let go  
_ _Don’t let it be over_

**07\. So He Won’t Break**

_Gone like the wind_  
_And the state it put him in_  
_To hold his head high  
_ _When he really wanted to die_

**08\. Oceans and Streams**

_These days I’m so slow_  
_All these thoughts and nowhere to go_  
_My aim used to be so true  
_ _And my world had a place in it just for you_

**09\. Remember When (Side A)**

_It happened when I heard her name_  
_Same old thoughts crept back again_  
_Oh and grew, they grew_  
_And somewhere in my sorry state  
_ _The lightning struck that old iron gate_

**10\. She Said, She Said**

_She said, I know what it’s like to be dead_  
_I know what it is to be sad  
_ _And she’s making me feel like I never was born_

**11\. The Breaks**

_Back in the day, we were eye to eye_  
_The thought of you had me running wild_  
_They say love lost will never grow  
_ _But I still love you so_

**12\. Meet Me in the City**

_Meet me in the city_  
_And see everything is so fine_  
_We’ll get together now, oh yes we will_  
_We’ll make everything all right_  
_Oh honey don’t  
_ _Please, please don’t leave me right now_

**13\. I’ll Be Your Man**

_Times get tough, oh they get tougher_  
_Hold on to me, I got you darling  
_ _'Cause I'm the one who's gonna show when there's nobody_

**14\. Everlasting Light**

_Oh baby, can’t you see, it’s shining just for you_  
_Loneliness is over_  
_Dog days are through  
_ _They’re through_


End file.
